A conventional video transmission system transfers an video stream taken by a surveillance camera to a reception apparatus through a network while recording the video stream in a transmission apparatus during a predetermined period of time, and displays the video stream on a monitor of the reception apparatus in real time. When there is something to focus on in the video stream displayed on the monitor in real time, a user may perform rewind and playback operations.
Recently, the performance of a surveillance camera has continuously been enhanced and accordingly it has become possible to have high quality videos (particularly, resolution). Since such high quality videos have a great amount of data, it has been suggested that a lower quality video data be transferred at normal times and a high quality video data be provided only when a user requests playback.
However, since a bandwidth is highly occupied while a high quality video is supplied, it is very difficult to transfer a low quality video to be displayed in real time with the high quality video.
Additionally, it has been known that a video stream is transmitted as a scalable encoded data.